An Old Piece Of Parchment
by The Neek
Summary: Harry Potter doing his work as an auror is searching through the hall of records, when something catches his eye. A birth record, Sally Jackson's birth record, saying that she is the daughter of Tom Marvalo Riddle Jnr. Percy Jackson having a rest after the giant war suddenly finds some oddly dressed people with sticks outside his door and finds out some secrets about his mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Two words-Don't own.**

**~The Neek  
**

* * *

Harry Potter was dumbfounded. After the battle of Hogwarts he had become an auror along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger***** who were finally dating. Their job was to find any dark witch or wizard who may have escaped after Voldemorts death and stayed hidden. Ron and Hermione were out talking to anyone who had reported anything to the auror office recently, while Harry was in the Ministry of Magic's Hall of Records. He was manually searching through millions of piles of birth records, death records, transaction records and about 200 other different types of records that hadn't been sorted though for years- even magic coudn't sort it. It was hard work in that cold, dusty room at the bottom of the Ministry below the courtrooms.

Suddenly a bit of parchment flittered in frount of his face. He reached out and caught it. It read:

_Sally Jackson_

_Mother: Allison Jackson  
Father:Tom Riddle Jr.  
_

_Blood status: Half-Blood  
_

Tom Riddle - Lord Voldemort. The evil wizard who had killed so many and the man who Harry had killed. Harry wondered if Sally could have turned out anything like her father but with no more information he had better show it to the rest of the Aurors and then head off to look for her.

* * *

At the next auror meeting each group of aurors shared what they had been working on. Harry liked they way the auror office worked everyone could work on different things, tracking down a different dark wizard and then work together on something else. It worked rather well. Harry, Hermione and Ron were up last, after a report on some reseach on the use of prior incanatum in finding victims of the imperus curse. Finally it was Ron, Harry and Hermione's turn. The three of them stood up and started talking.

"So" Harry started "Our group have been been sifting through the records, in the old hall of records."

One of the older aurors rolled her eyes remembering time spent among the dusty scrolls in the cool hall.

"In the birth records we found a very interesting note of birth. It seems to come from a Genetis potion." Harry continued after using a spell to project Sally's record onto the wall.

"Who's Tom Riddle?" One of the dumbfounded aurors asked.

"Tom Marvalo Riddle Jnr." Herminone interjected "is, was Lord Voldemort"

Short gasps ran out; Even though He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was dead, many people were still very scared of him and his name.

"But," said Katie one of the older aurors "Don't any of you guys remember Sally? She was at Hogwarts a couple years ahead of me. She was really nice, Gryffindor prefect and head girl. I don't think she would be the type to go dark."

"Yeah, but what about her son!" Exclaimed Ron.

"What?" A couple of the aurors murmured.

"Hermione searched her up on some muggle technology called the interweb or some thing." Ron continued ignoring the look he got from Hermione for getting the name wrong. "It says that she is living in New York, has a son, and that he is a bit of a trouble maker. We want to check him out."

"Well" Said Head Auror Kingsley "That sounds okay. But we have been having problems over in New York. According to the American ministry they have been having a few problems with New York. Apparently, There is a lot of magic going about for the number of wizards. Also nobody has been able to disapparate out or into there. So be careful, you may use some of the Mirror of the mist potion to disguise your selves."

So Heminone, Ron and Harry went off, First to get a portkey and then to New York.

* * *

**Yay! First Chapter of My first Fanfic Done! I would love for people to review. Flames will be used to roast plot bunnies to perfection. If there are any mistakes please tell me in a review. Next chapter soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: Three words- Still Don't own.**

* * *

After the giant war things went back to normal, or as normal a demigod's life could be. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood were at peace. The Romans had allowed had allowed worthy Greek demigods to live in New Rome. Camp Half-Blood started accepting powerful legacies. Percy went back to Goode and Annabeth moved in allowing her to continue her work at Olympus, but also to spend more time with Percy. They also wanted more time to make up for when Percy got kidnapped by Hera- Annabeth was still angry but content.

They had just finished walking school and were walking home hand in hand.

"Hey, Percy" Said Annabeth

"Yeah" Responded Percy.

"You know my sister Luna."

"Umm, She's the british one who goes on about nargles and stuff, right?"

"Yeah. Don't make fun of her okay? She's coming to stay for the night. I already cleared it with your mom. It's just for one night, okay?"

"Mmm"

Luna Lovegood was the strangest daughter of Athena. Most people just assumed that it was because she was British but it wasn't. It was something that only Lou-Ellen and her siblings knew about, Luna was a witch and fairly powerful one.

Later at the Jackson's house after dinner they were all hanging out playing monopoly. Paul -who usually won- was away, Percy was losing badly even with Annabeth helping. Sally was winning and Luna was creeping everyone out with her stories of wakspurts and nargles.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sally went to open it. Inside came three strangely dressed people holding sticks. One had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Luna let out a slight gasp. "Harry?"

All eyes were on Luna. Everyone was firing questions at her. Only Sally wasn't.

"Who are they?"

"Who are they?"

"Why do they have sticks?"

"Why do you have a bronze knife?"

"How do you know them?"

"You said you were hunting crumple horned snorlaps this summer!"

"Why does he have a slightly mist hidden scar?"

"Wait, you can see my scar?!" exclaimed Harry, who was clearly very confused.

"Yeah, It's like a cartoon lightning bolt." Percy said but decided not to mention it was nothing like the real thing.

Sally cleared her throat. She had a lot of secrets to hide but she knew Luna had a few too and how it felt to have everyone asking questions. "Okay, seeing as those three are holding what looks like wands. They must be witches and wizards, and seeing as they know Luna would I be right in thinking that you are a witch too?"

Luna nodded, so Sally continued. "So, if that is right why are you here? and where did you learn to disguise yourselves with the mist?"

"Umm. I got most of that but what's the mist?" said Harry, even more confused than before.

"The mist," stated Annabeth "is a magical veil that hides the godly world from the mortal one but from what I have heard about wizards you shouldn't have been able to use it."

"Wait, what?" Percy said, even more confused than Harry and his friends "Am I the only one here who doesn't know about witches and wizards? Seriously? and Mom how do you know?"

"Percy" Sally's face flashed with a look of concern that only a mother could show "Percy, I'm sorry I never told you this before, but I left this part of my life behind. Percy, I am a witch. I haven't been able to keep up with most of the recent going ons. So I'll let Harry Potter and his friends explain."

"Wait." Interrupted Ron "What about all that stuff you mentioned like the missed and stuff?"

"The Mist, Ron" a slightly annoyed Hermione stated before continuing "We'll explain and then you'll explain. I mean, it worked in the first goblin war?"

"While I have no idea what happened in the goblin wars, but I think that would be a good deal to make, But you have to agree to belive what we say no matter how strange it sounds" said Percy.

"Okay" said Harry "We'll start." From there on no one except Harry talked and every one else listened until Harry had finished explaining about every thing that had happened since he had figured out he was a wizard. With a few omitions of course

"So" Harry finished "a deal is a deal. Who are you?And how do you know Luna?"

"Well, firstly" said Annabeth "Luna is my half sister, and our mother is the greek goddess Athena."

Hermione snorted. All eyes were on her. "What?" She said "Oh, come on. Harry, Ron, you can't believe them!"

"Hermione" Annabeth said "You have to believe me because this is the truth, Percy's dad is Poseidon." Noticing Hermione's continued unbelief she continued. "You believe in the wizarding world right?"

"Of course, what a silly question"

"Well then why can't you believe in ours as well. Just try, listen to our story." Reasoned Annabeth carefully

"Fine, I'll listen but that doesn't mean I believe you." Hermione countered

"Well, It all started when I accidently vaporized my maths teacher" Started Percy. Five minutes later with a couple of extra facts from Annabeth he had explained all about the titans, the gods and Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, there was just one question left. "So" Percy finished "Why are you here?"

Luna looked sheepish and Harry started to answer but Sally cut him off. "Voldemort is my father"

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN. Cliffie. By the way Luna was being quiet because she was nervous about the two sides of her life meeting.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and by the time you will be reading this you will know that I am continuing this (That's for all of the people who asked if I was continuing). Thanks, Please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not mine (The characters anyway). And I'm so sorry I haven't updated . (Dodges fez, riptide, avarda kedarva curse etc, etc) I will try to update this more ****regularly I haven't just been shot by a dalek or something.**

* * *

A long time ago in England...

Eighteen year old Sally Jackson was unhappy. She should have been really happy, she was Gryffindor prefect and head girl for goodness sake, and it wasn't like they were losing the house cup- they were winning far ahead of Slytherin. But she was unhappy.

4 years ago her only parent, her mother had died in a plane crash a week before the school term started. She was sent off to a children's home, after she went to Hogwarts that year she never came back to the home.

Sally tried to put on a brave face for Hogwarts. It fooled everybody save one, her best friend Lily Evans. Lily noticed, she noticed the way Sally would recede into the shadows. Her normally happy self gone. Lily noticed and then confronted Sally about it.

One week later it was settled. Lily's parents would look after Sally in the Holidays as foster parents until she finished Hogwarts. After that Sally was fine, still sad about her mother but fine.

Griffindor had become Sally's family, but in only a few months it would be gone. She would be alone. Her only chance to find her family would be to find the mand who left her mother, the man that er mother would never talk about, her father.

It took Sally many sleepless nights in the library going from one dusty spell book to another but finally she found it. It was an old potion but not to difficult - with the right components. Some of the components would be easy to find like a bit of parchment, but some would be harder like a berry that could only be picked on a full moon.

Finding ingredients to a secret potion without your friends help is hard but slightly easier when your best friend - the person most likely to want to know what was going on - is off snogging James Potter and the rest of your year is snowed under with NEWT homework.

* * *

Three weeks later, Sally had finished the potion- a genetis potion. It sat in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Even though everyone else hated her, Sally didn't find her that bad.

It was two o'clock at night, everyone else was in bed and the potion only needed one more ingredient-a bit of parchment. She dropped it in. The black potion curled up on to the parchment creating lettering in cursive script. The parchment read:

_Sally Jackson_

_Mother: Allison Jackson  
Father:Tom Riddle Jr.  
_

_Blood status: Half-Blood_

Tom Riddle, she thought. She knew she had heard that name somewhere before. Something to do with Slytherin house, maybe?

"Ah ha!" She shouted, her voice bouncing across the room. "Oh shoot" she whispered realizing her mistake, "that will send Peeves running."

Sally quickly stowed he cauldron away and ran back to her dormitory even though everyone else was asleep her best friend Lily was sitting on Sally's bed.

"Sally" she said "Where were you?"

"Nowhere" Sally replied.

"Sally"

"What? I'm going to bed."

And with that the conversation was finished for the night.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday and there was no quidditch on so most people at Hogwarts had slept in, but most were up by noon. Sally Jackson was not. She was tired after her late night potion making. Lily took this chance to work out was she was up to.

Lily opened sally's school trunk and looked though. She shoved Sally's robes and books to the side and looked though her other things. Lily spotted something that caught her eye. She almost laughed. It was Lily's old photo album.

Lily picked the photo album up carefully and stared flicking though. At the start it was mostly photos of Sally, her mum and a couple of friends from school. A page across was Sally's first wizarding photo. It was of all the girls in the room, Ruby who did a bit of Egyptian magic on the side, little Alice, Kate who had gone out with pretty much all of the boys in their year and right in the middle Sally and Lily smiling happily in their new robes.

Lily remembered that night, she and Sally had been friends almost instantly. They were the only two muggle borns in Griffindor that year and were so overwhelmed. Lily continued flipping through the album and came across a picture of Sally at the children's home after her mother died. Lily noticed how sad Sally looked and quickly turned the page.

She came to a whole bunch of photos from the first summer Sally had stayed with her. Petunia had hated it. As Lily continued flicking though the album a piece of parchment fell out. Lily recognized it as a genetis potion. Sally's genitis potion. It only works for the person who brewed it.

Suddenly there was a shout from above- Sally.

"Stop looking thought that. It's mine!" Sally exclaimed, while grabbing the bit of parchment out from Lily's hands.

Lily looked at her giving her the I-don't-know-what-is-going-on-but-I'm-sure-as-hell-going-to-find-out look. Sally tried to give her the I-don't-care-I'm-not-telling-you stare in return, but faltered giving in to her best friend's wishes.

"I wanted to find my father" Sally stated simply

"And.." Lily responded.

"And what?"

"Well, Did you find him?"

"I only just finished the potion last night!"

"Well, then. I'm going to help you."

"I don't need help"

"Anyway" Lily said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "James has an invisibility cloak"

"We're not getting James into this! He's a complete idiot, anyway we don't need it "

"Says the person who has spent hours every night trying not to be seen!"

"By you!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know it was short but I had writers block and for me this is a continuation of the last chapter (I might put them together later). Next chapter will be up hopefully sooner than this one (please don't kill me for long waits). Oh and I need suggestions for what happens next I have some ideas but still want a few.**

**~The Neek.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go another happie chappie(it's happy I swear)**

* * *

"Wait, so now I have two evil grandfathers?!" Percy exclaimed. This made Luna giggle at the absolute absurdity of it all.

"Percy" Sally said. "I never wanted to have to tell you this. Being a witch was a part of my life that I left behind. I never met my father; after I found out who he was I was ashamed so I ran away I ran here. When I met your father he was just so amazing. He told me he could take care of everything for you as much as he could; he made sure that you no one would ever put you on the list for a school of witchcraft and wizardry. I need to go get something"

She left the room and an awkward silence engulfed it. Harry was the first one to break it.

"Well, now that we have got that sorted up," said Harry "would you mind coming back to London for a little bit, it's not anything bad we just need to clear your name and makes sure the ministry knows about this."

Percy was still trying to process all this information about wizards and his mother, so Annabeth responded for him. "That sounds okay" she said "but I think it might be a better idea to keep most of this private, including knowledge about demigods. We have problems of our own, so it might be a little hard to have all of this as common knowledge."

"Fine" said Ron "but don't you want to contact what's-his-name Charon first?"

"Chiron. Ron, haven't you being paying any attention" Hermione said giving him a look.

"Anyway, he knows" said Luna cheerfully, happy that both sets of friends were getting along "but I'll tell him what just happened. Watch out for nargles. Bye." And she disaperated in a whoosh of air.

"Wait, Luna" Harry shouted "How'd you do that?! Oh, great she's gone."

"I thought you were wizards, can't you do that too?" enquired Percy.

"The ministry were having problems over here especially with apparition" stated Hermione. "We had to use a portkey."

"Oh, right" Said Annabeth rolling her eyes "Wind gods"

While the wizards barely understood what she meant, they took at as an answer anyway.

"There it is!" a voice shouted from the other room. Sally came back in carrying a thin mahogany wand.

"Percy" she said looking a bit flustered. She handed the wand to him. "It's mine, I haven't used it since I left hogwarts, but it's yours now Percy."

"Mom, I don't even know how-"

"Just take it. You may need it some day"

"Umm, Okay" said Harry " I think our portkey is scheduled to go soon so we better go find it"

* * *

The portkey was only a couple blocks over, and so they tried to pass the time by figuring out more about what was going on.

"So" said Ron "You two are together, but aren't you related?"

"Gods don't exactly have DNA, so you can date any one except your own siblings" Annabeth replied.

"So how does it work for having kids-"

"Ron!" Hermione interjected " isn't that bit personal!"

"I was just asking a question!"

"It's fine" Annabeth said, knowing that they meant well " I've had to deal with doing orientation hundreds of times, there are very few questions I haven't been asked. Anyway I looked at the address of the portkey and it should be just around the next corner"

"That's good" said Harry " I just have a feeling that something is wrong around here, no disrespect to you guys or anything"

"None taken" Said Percy, still a little bit quiet.

They walked round the corner, Percy in silence, Annabeth and Hermione chatting, Ron and Harry listening in.

There was a crash, and a bang causing all of them to pull out their wands, sword and dagger. Out hulking from the shadows of one of the small alleyways, was someone, no more than one person or was it even people. They stepped into the light, 4 cyclopes standing tall; but there was something wrong with them, their eyes glowed a deep red. Their faces looked different, almost if they weren't conscious at all. The cyclopes raised their clubs and charged.

In that moment Percy, Annabeth, Harry, Ron and Hermione all did different things. Percy swung his sword knocking out the first cyclops, Annabeth darted around the second, and Harry stupefyed the third, leaving Ron and Hermione with the last. Ron distracted his cyclops as the other four heroes went grabbed the portkey. Ron tried to side step the cyclops but couldn't.

Hermione shouted "Stupefy!" but was too late, the portkey had left without Ron.

* * *

**Ha! One cliffhanger to another. I'm a horrible person. Well you know the drill, If I spelt anything wrong ect or you have ideas for further chapters or just want to say that I'm evil for giving you a cliffhanger after cliffhanger please do in a review. **

**Did you know that leaving Ron behind was a split second decision of mine and it makes me more evil!**

**~The Neek**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour Peasants. Here you go.**

**~The Neek**

* * *

Ron sighed. The portkey had left without him and he was stuck. Another portkey would take at least a day to organize and that was after getting a message to the Ministry of Magic. By owl getting a message across the Atlantic would take forever. He backed away from where the portkey had left and accidentally tripped over one of the cyclopes that Hermione had knocked out.

Bloody hell, he thought. It was going to be a long day. So he resolved to go find a wizarding hotel. The cyclops grunted and Ron ran.

Ron remembered Hermione telling him about the wizarding community in New York. Ron hadn't listened to most of it, he had counted on her being there to tell him it. He did remember her telling him about a hotel, but only because it sounded like a nice place to take her to. 'The rose and crown' it was called. He'd written down the address some where and put it in his pocket.

There was a candy store down the street, 'Sweet on America' it was called. Ron hoped they could point him to the street the hotel was on. The lady at the counterhad bond hair with purple streaks in it, was wearing a red, white and blue dress and smiling cheerfully.

"Hello" She said. "Welcome to Sweet On America, how may I help you?"

"Umm, yeah" Ron said nervously, holding out the address for the woman to see. "Could you show me where this is?"

"Oh, that's easy. It's just four blocks down and to your left, I think"

"Thanks" He said heading for the door.

"Are you new round here?"

Ron turned back round, and nodded. "First time in New York, I'm from the UK."

"Your accent gives you away. My name's Meg." She handed him a little slip of paper. "My number"

"Right" Ron said, backing out of the shop quickly.

* * *

Ron tried to follow Meg's directions but they seemed to be wrong. No, it wasn't the directions, it was the address. There was nothing there. Just a dingy side street.

"Bloody hell" he muttered, walking back and forth, in front of where the hotel should have been.

"Listen man, we've shut up shop" a gruff voice came from inside one of the shops "Something is wrong with Manhattan, everyone's leaving. Listen The Rose and Crown is closed. No wizard in their right mind will come round here any more"

"Please, I just need one night here that's all" another voice replied.

"No! We are closed and that is final"

"Oh, thanks that's just great" The voice said again storming out into the street. It was a woman in muggle clothes. "What are you looking at?" She shouted at Ron.

Ron waited till the lady was gone, he didn't want to admit is but she scared him a little. He quietly walked over to where she had come from.

"What do you want?" The man with the gruff voice said harshly.

"Umm, I was hoping for a place to say, but i guess that's off the cards, right?" Ron said sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry man" he said " We're closing down. This place used to be thriving. We could afford the best enchantments, the best everything. But well Mannhattan has always been weird, and for a year or so people just stopped coming, even the owls stopped coming. Our spells started messing up. It's messed up"

"Well, anyway, thanks."

This day was just getting worse and worse. Ron walked around some more, getting hopelessly lost. He sat down by a little park, thinking about checking in at a muggle hotel, exept he didn't have any muggle money. Suddenly the air in front of him flickered. A little hint of a rainbow showed, then Harry, Hermione, Percy and Annabeth's faces in the rainbow.

"Hermione! Harry!" Ron shouted.

* * *

**So what's going on in Manhattan? Where is my plot gone? Will this story get updated frequently? Find out when my head actually works this stuff out.**

**Oh and I'm sorry about the name of the hotel, I've been watching too much Doctor Who lately.**


End file.
